1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing method and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, performing data processing on an open system has become popular. On the other hand, printing in large volume has been realized in a host system environment, and it has been required to realize the printing in large volume also in an open system environment.
In the case of a general-purpose OS (Operating System) used in the open system environment such as Windows (trademark registered), a size of print data is restricted within a predetermined range. Accordingly, when a printing in large volume is performed via the general-purpose OS, it is necessary to divide print data in advance on an upstream side of the general-purpose OS.
However, there has been a problem that when the print data are divided into plural print jobs, an order of the print jobs output from the general-purpose OS sometimes disagrees with the order of the print jobs upon division. Accordingly, on the downstream side of the general-purpose OS, a process of correcting the order of the print jobs output from the general-purpose OS to the order of the print jobs upon division is required.
For the above-described problem, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2013-077129 discloses dividing print data into plural print jobs on the upstream side of the general-purpose OS and rearranging the print data in a desired order on the downstream side of the general-purpose OS.